The daughter
by missmysterious56
Summary: What if Lancelot had a child during his time at Hadrian's wall. The girl was raised by the knights specifically Lancelot and Arthur. How will she affect the outcome of the movie? Please R&R, A/L slash
1. prologue

"Lancelot wake now there is something I believe you need to see!" Someone says shaking Lancelot awake from his well-deserved sleep. Lancelot vaguely recognizes the voice of Jols his lover's squire. Lancelot quickly and quietly slips from the bed and pulls on a pair of his boots as well as a tunic. The knight and the squire quietly leave the chambers of the commander.

"What is it that I needed to see so urgently?" Lancelot speaks up as the walk in the direction of his quarters. As the two approached they could hear crying and Lancelot gave Jols a curious look.

"I came to your chambers at dawn in search of you. The vet was seeking you out for a new stead that had just been birthed. They had thought that maybe you would want a new stead as you own a myriad of horses." Jols explains as Lancelot inspects the basket in which a baby lay. Upon inspection, Lancelot found a letter.

"Dear Lancelot, this is your child. Your bed with me two years previous to this day. The day this child was conceived, I have cared for her for 15 months but I can no longer so I leave her to you. She does not have a name choose what you will as her name." Lancelot read looking down at the tanned baby in the basket. The girl had woken up and was peering at them curiously through long thick eyelashes with dark curls around her head. She reminded him of his mother he has not seen in 6 years his time in this place was almost up in 9 years time he could leave this horrid land and return to his homeland that he so desperately wanted to return to.

"Lance where are you?" Lancelot could hear Arthur in the distance calling for him but not too far away. Lancelot stayed in his place looking at the card in shock. "Lance? Lancelot? What is troubling you? Is that a child?"

"Yes it is, and it is of my blood," Lancelot answers as he swiftly bends down and takes a hold of the child gently holding her in his grasp as he looked over at Arthur.

"You will keep it," Arthur said more as a statement than a question, but he receives a nod in response. "What shall you call it?"

"We shall call her Avalon I suppose," Lancelot said unsure of the name. Arthur nodded and Jols left the pair to their own thoughts. "I want to train her, so she can't be harmed."

"We will in due time, once she is able to pick up a bow she shall start learning." Arthur responds "how old is she?"

"According to a note left behind by the maiden who bore her she is no more than 15 months old," Lancelot answers looking down at the bundle in his arms smiling slightly and Arthur stands behind him looking over the younger man's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

"Again," A voice behind the young girl speaks up. Avalon groans, but repeats the sequence of steps that she had just been taught by Galahad. Galahad had been injured on the last mission and was forced to stay behind on this next mission, but was assured that he would be able to go on the next assignment. The knights had been gone for two weeks. They were supposed to arrive back 3 days before everyone was worried for the great warriors, but none as worried as Galahad, Vanora, and the children, and of course Avalon.

"Good! You are improving," Another deeper voice calls behind her, the younger girl at the age of 9 turned quickly at the sound of her dad's voice. She quickly rushes to him and embraces him in a hug.

"where is papa?" the young girl frowns looking up into the green eyes of her dad searching for the answer. The man sighs and lifts his daughter easily from the ground. He may not be her father by blood, but she is just as much his as she is Lancelot's.

"he is in the infirmary waiting for you darling so let us go to him," Arthur says as the two walk through the square. At first, the knight and commander would receive looks of confusion when Avalon had first arrived, but since then it had become a common occurrence to see one or both of the knights with the girl. The base did not need to know the relationship between the knight and his commander nor would they ever know unless they were close to the knights such as Vanora and Jols, and of course the other members of the roundtable were aware.

"What happened?" Avalon asked worried about the man. Arthur sets her down beside him and they walk farther into the square heading to the infirmary in the center of the base, the young girl clutching her father's hand.

"Nothing to fret upon," Arthur answers looking down at the girl who has grown so much from when she had been discovered at Lancelot's chambers. Arthur wondered what would happen when the knights would be released from their years of service to Rome. Arthur wondered what Avalon and Lancelot would do, would they stay behind at Hadrian's Wall? Would Lancelot return to Samaria with Avalon? Would they all travel to Rome?

"Let me get off this bed!" Arthur heard Lancelot yell from inside the development and immediately quickened his pace as did Avalon. The sight they find is funny and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Lancelot was obviously trying to stand from his cot but the physician would not allow him. There were at least 4 of the doctors' apprentices that were holding the knight down as Dagonet sat on his stomach.

"Lance be still," Arthur laughed approaching the cot, Avalon was trailing behind him. Lancelot stopped struggling and Dagonet stood from his place and motioned for the others to back away. Avalon took this opportunity and sat on the cot next to her father leaning against his bare chest. Lancelot pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her forehead watching as Arthur dragged a stool to sit on beside the cot.

"Hello, Ava how is training?" Lancelot asks from where he is sitting he cannot see the eye roll, but Arthur can and he smiles at the attitude she seemed to have developed from being around Lancelot as often as she was.

"It is going well. I have nearly mastered the mace. I have continued to practice archery on horseback and I am getting better. Sword practice is still boring. When can I get my own sword?" Avalon asked impatiently, Avalon had first been forced to use the wooden sword that little kids often handled and was now using an unbalanced training sword. She had developed Arthurs skill for single sword fighting as well as Lancelot double sword technique. She was working with Tristan on her Archery which she had learned at the age of 4. The young girl was friends with all of their horses and was devastated when one did not make it out of the battle, the young girl owned and took care of her own 3 horses.

"You will get one when you turn 10 next month" Lancelot chuckles, "You want to go train a new horse with me when I can get out of this bloody place,"

"Yeah!" Ava exclaims

"You are not getting out of bed until morning, doctors orders" Arthur speaks at the same time. Lancelot rolls his eyes and sighs sliding further into the bed pouting. Avalon giggles and copies her papa. Most people thought it was odd she referred to Arthur as Dad and Lancelot as Papa, but they were the people who raised her so why should she not?

Avalon or Ava as her fathers and the knights called her developed the personalities of her fathers. From Lancelot, she seemed to get his attitude when she did not like something or want to do something. She was like Arthur when under pressure calm and calming. She was a good leader from what they could tell even if she did get into some trouble. Vanora told them that last month when they were away on an assignment Ava had gotten into a fight with one of the roman children because they decided to make fun of one of Bors children. It was obvious that she had a strong will to do the right thing and was fierce and loyal just like her fathers.

"Why are you in the infirmary anyway?" Ava asks narrowing her eyes and Lance who looked to Arthur for help but Arthur just shrugged. It wasn't that what had happened was dangerous it was just extremely embarrassing for Lancelot.

"Are you better from running into that tree?" Gawain asks entering the infirmary. Arthur stifled a laugh from the memory, Gawain is smirking at Lancelot. Galahad who entered after Gawain was obviously trying to hold in laughter. Ava faces Lancelot with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"You ran into a tree?" Ava asks suspiciously making all the nights who had gathered around Lancelot's bed fall into fits of laughter. Lancelot slid down in the cot further and crossed his arms in front of him grumbling about something.

"I didn't run into a tree on purpose we had been attacked by some woads in the woods and I went after one and ran into a tree," Lancelot grumbles obviously annoyed at himself.

"Yes, he ran into that tree quite hard to knock himself out," Bors said from beside Gawain.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N I hope you like this chapter... I was in tears and sobbing as I wrote this cause I watched the end of King Arthur and Lancelot's death makes me cry every time, I cry when Dagonet and Tristian die but for some reason, Lancelot's death kills me every time like I'm still crying.**_

Avalon greeted the stable hand as she walked into the stables the next morning only an hour after dawn. Her fathers were away on a mission to retrieve Bishop Germanus, they had left the previous afternoon and should be returning later this afternoon. She could only pray that they all returned safely to their home. Avalon began tending to her first horse, Bellator, or warrior in Latin. This particular horse had been Avalon's first horse that she had ever ridden, the horse had a black mane, but the color of the hair was brown. The second horse was named Borak or lightning in Arabic. This horse was a mix of white and grey and was the fastest of the three horses that she cared for hence the name. The last horse Coal was a horse that Avalon had just recently gotten only a year ago. The vet was going to get rid of Coal for being an untrainable horse as he had put it, but Avalon would not let him get rid of Coal knowing that the horse just needed to be able to trust someone. Like Lancelot and Arthur Avalon deeply cared for the horses and if any of them were to perish she would be devastated.

"Avalon they have arrived. they are along the first barrier on the hill eastward." The stablehand that Avalon had greeted earlier said from his place on the horse he was working with. Avalon nodded in thanks and quickly mounted Borak. After rearranging her dress Vanora had forced her into wearing as opposed to her normal skirt and light armor she wore around the fort, Avalon spurred the horse into a canter and they passed the guards who looked at her briefly, they didn't immediately open the gates, but upon seeing that she was not slowing the guards opened the gates and allowed her to pass through them. Avalon spotted them not far away from herself. Avalon noticed that they were resting the horses by walking so she left briefly to go ride her horse for a minute or so but making sure to stay in the eyesight of her fathers not wanting to upset them.

*Scene where they talk about home*

"Who is that girl?" One of the men that Bishop Germanus had brought with him asked Galahad. Galahad looked at the girl briefly knowing exactly who he was talking about. Avalon's deep brown curly hair was flowing behind her as she rode Borak across the fields. Galahad spared a glance ahead of him to where Lancelot, Arthur, and Tristan all watched the girl ride. Avalon pulled her bow from her back that all of them had failed to notice, steering her horse with her legs alone Avalon drew back her bow and let one of the arrows fly it sailed through the air in a deadly arch before landing in the trees and they could see a scout drop into the treeline. Avalon stopped Borak and looked to be searching for any other threats before turning the horse in their direction and kicking her into a canter.

"That would be the girl that Lancelot and Arthur raised after finding her abandoned at the age of one. They thought it best to train her, most females in these lands are warriors but not all." Galahad explains as he watches the young girl approach her fathers. The roman officer looks to be in shock as he watches the girl in disbelief.

"Why not just walk along the wall like others?" Arthur asks his daughter who rolls her eyes in response.

"I am not like others am I dad?" The girl asks rhetorically, Arthur shakes his head and Lancelot simply raises his eyebrow at the girl. "I am going ahead before Vanora realizes I am no longer there and gets mad at me."

The knights and their commander chuckle at the girl thinking it wise to avoid Vanora's rath. They have all experienced it before and it was not pleasant. Avalon rode ahead and quickly gave Borak to the stable hand thanking him, before going to her chambers to change into a different pair of boots other than the ones she wears to ride. Avalon walks down the hallway to the entryway of the home. She arrived just as the knights cantered into the courtyard. Avalon stands outside the entryway watching as the bishop exits the carriage wearing a Roman cavalry uniform. The Knights wait until the bishop exits until they dismount. once they do the stable hands move forward to collect the horses and take them to the stables. Ava surges forward moving past her fathers to inspect the horses of her fathers. seeing a gash across the front of Arthurs horse she gently pets him before looking more closely at the gash not paying attention to the conversation Arthur is having with the bishop. Llarei makes a noise before shoving Ava aside a bit, Ava loses her balance and falls into the mud and begins to laugh before standing and giving the mare a pat and wiping clean the dirt. Lancelot looks at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes, but no emotion on his face. Ava grabs the reigns and mounts Llarei deciding against using stirrups and turns Llarei to the direction of the stables.

"Avalon supper will be at 8 please don't be late." Avalon hears turning to face the source of the noise she sees Arthur with a begging look in his eye and she nods knowing he doesn't to make a bad impression on the bishop.

* * *

Avalon sprinted down the hallways, she had lost track of time while she was in the stables luckily Lancelot knew she would so he sent Jols to inform her of the time at 7 it had been just enough time to bathe and change, but now she was running late and her wet hair was leaving water droplets behind as she ran to the dining area. In honor of the arrival of the bishop they would be having a feast to honor him then the knights and the bishop would go to the roundtable to receive the papers of freedom.

"Sorry, I was cleaning the stalls of one of my horses," Avalon says as she enters nodding he hear in greeting to Arthur who nods she wasn't late but she nearly was. Avalon took her place beside Lancelot at the long table they had set up. Lancelot pats her shoulder in welcoming and smiles slightly at her. Avalon leans him slightly and Lancelot moves his arm so she can rest comfortably on his arm. He knew she was sometimes wary of guests after an incident of someone trying to kidnap her two years ago. Let's just say it didn't end well for those people.

"How many horses do you own?" Bishop Germanus asks curiously. he looked at the knight and the girl he had seen them together earlier and had heard one of the guards talking about the two earlier so he was curious, to say the least. The girl looked at him and studied him for a moment.

"I have three horses, one of which I was out riding today. Why were you wearing a Roman cavalry uniform if you are the bishop?" Avalon asks speaking up finally. When she asks the bishop the question Lancelot tensed briefly fearing she would be punished for talking out of term. It has happened before where someone spoke and was punished even if they meant no harm. It had happened to Lancelot before. The bishop looks intrigued.

"A question for a question fair enough. It was a strategy for a decoy to ensure my safety." Bishop Germanus explained Avalon briefly looked disgusted at the man easily figuring what happened to the decoy bishop. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"She is my daughter, Avalon" Lancelot answers the bishop looks at him questioningly. "Her mother died left me with her." Everyone but the Bishop and the servant he had brought with him knew that was false, but they knew Lancelot would be ridiculed even more for having the child been abandoned by the mother who left him to care for the child.

"And she can fight?" He questions remembering what one of the legionaries had said. Lancelot nods.

"Yes, where I am from it is common to have both female and male warriors. It is how we survived. Even so, there are many enemies on this land. I feel more comfortable leaving her here when I know she can look after herself." Lancelot explains with a slight edge to his voice as if he was daring the bishop to say something more about the matter. Noticing this Arthur cuts in.

"How were your travels?" Arthur asks facing the bishop but locking eyes with Lancelot having a silent conversation with him.

* * *

"Okay time for bed," Lancelot says as he takes the sleepy Avalon to her room. He was carrying her because she claimed to be too lazy to walk. Lancelot had excused himself and Ava from the dinner when Avalon had begun to get whiney and no longer wanted to eat. It was only 9:30 which was her normal time for bed anyway and she seemed to have a rough day.

"But Papa I don't want to!" Avalon whines when she is placed on her bed. Lancelot collects her stuff for bed and the water for her to wash her face.

"Well you have to so get ready I will be back in a few minutes okay, I am just going to change out of my armor and get ready for the meeting. When I get back I expect you to be ready for bed." Lancelot tries to reason, but she still refused. "How about we make it a competition whoever gets ready faster wins." At this proposition, Ava nods excitedly and pushes him out of the room screaming go and slamming the door in his face. Chuckling he walks to his own room to change out of his armor. When he arrives he sees Arthur laying on his bed with his arms covering his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Bishop Germanus is a pain in the ass," Arthur states rolling over watching as Lancelot peels off the layers of armor. Sitting up in the bed Arthur leans over and wraps his arms around Lancelot's waist pulling Lancelot to him. Losing balance Lancelot falls into Arthur's lap. Arthur nuzzles his head into the crook of Lancelot's neck sighing. Lancelot relaxes and kisses the top of Arthur's head.

"How?" Lancelot asks curiously running a hand through Arthur's short curly hair. Arthur sighs and picks his head up looking into the dark eyes of his lover.

"Once you and Ava left he wouldn't stop asking questions about her like her age and how far along her training is and other stuff like that. He also accused you of being a bad influence on her because she can fight." Arthur says becoming more irritated as he speaks. "I was going to shut him up by yelling, but Jols interrupted and said that we should probably get ready for the meeting."

"Well, none of what that man says matters to me because it makes no difference to me either way. But I must say something seems off about this whole situation." Lancelot says sighing before standing "I have to go put Ava to bed. I promised I would race her to who can get ready faster and I don't want her to call me a slow old man again because I got distracted by you."

"I will go with you, but you are right there is something else that the bishop clearly isn't telling us," Arthur says he too standing and changes into a different set of clothes. The pair walk down the hallway to Avalon's room to see her sitting on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave here. This is the only place I've ever know. and when we leave everyone will go their separate ways" Ava says, Lancelot and Arthur can just make out some tear tracks on the girls face.

"We aren't all going our separate ways," Arthur says approaching the young girl sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug. "We may visit our homelands, but we will come back that is a given this place is our home now whether we like it or not,"

"Really?" Ava asks looking first at Arthur then at Lancelot who nods at the girl and he too sits down on the bed.

"of course now go to bed darling," Lancelot says taking the girls hair and quickly makes a braid like Bors had taught him. Lancelot smiles remembering that particular memory of the day he spent with Bors, Vanora, their children, and Ava. All of Bors girls had expected him to braid their hair since he was there. Lancelot was surprised to learn that Bors made better braids then Vanora did on the children's thick hair. "We have to go to a meeting we will see you in the morning okay?"

Avalon nods and climbs under the covers. Arthur pulls the blanket over her until it is over her head making her giggle. Lancelot smiled and kissed her head before leaving the room and beginning his walk to the room with the roundtable.

"Do you pinky promise that we will return?" Ava asks looking up at her dad with puppy eyes.

"Pinky promise," Arthur says holding out his picky which the girl takes in her own pinky. "Now go to bed I will see you in the morning."

Avalon nods and closes her eyes, Arthur stays until she falls asleep before turning blowing out the lantern. Arthur stood and walked out of the room and headed to the room with the roundtable not looking forward to what is to come.


	4. Chapter 3

The knights and their commander were joking around when the heard the door open. All stood as a sign of respect for the Bishop, even if they didn't agree with what Rome did they knew the consequences of not showing respect to someone in a higher rank. Although the Sarmatian knights were knights and that would normally mean they would get the respect, but they did not because they were from Samaria and not from Rome. The knights were familiar with the punishment that followed if you did not respect a roman officer, having experienced it. Lancelot had a streak of disobedience to the Romans and knew the pain that followed the punishment as well as some of the others, but the ones who hadn't directly received the punishment felt the pain of watching it and the effects it had on the person after. The servent that Bishop Germanus had brought with him entered the room first.

"His Eminence Bishop Gnaeus Germanus," The servant announces as he looks at the table in disgust. Lancelot smirks at the disgusted look on the man's face because of a round piece of furniture. The servant turns on his heel and faces Jols. "A roundtable? What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be equal, they must first all be equal," Jols states calmly as the bishop enters from behind and looks at the table first shock then disgust, before masking the disgusted face with one of fake happiness.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you." The bishop speaks after snapping out of his stupor. Arthur gives the bishop as if asking 'are you serious' a look before speaking up.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, bishop," Arthur responds looking down as he remembers his lost friends. The Knights also lower their heads remembering their lost brothers-in-arms. Bishop Germanus doesn't look bothered by this display as he takes a goblet of wine and motions for his servant to pass out the remaining goblets filled with the bitter drink.

"Of course, Arthur and his knights have served with the courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of out glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights to your final days of servants to the Empire." The bishop speaks as his servants pass around goblets filled with wine to each of the knights. Lancelot shares a look with Arthur.

"Day not days" Lancelot speaks lowering his drink to look at the bishop who makes a hand gesture as if to say it didn't matter before moving on.

"The pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you and is curious to know if you have converted to the word of our savior or..."

"My knights retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned them." Arthur answers swiftly glancing around the table. Arthur realizes that the bishop seems to be delaying something by the fidgeting and the small talk.

"Of course of course. They are pagans, hmm?" The bishop states as looks are passed between the knights who look at bishop Germanus in annoyance. "For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you Arthur your path to god is through Pelagius? I saw is image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Arthur speaks Germanus looks down before awkwardly continuing which does not go unnoticed by the knights.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth. Alas... Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove our selves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." Germanus speaks standing when his servant gives him the papers to grant safe travels across the lands of Knights stand clearly upset by this revelation. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur says looking at the Bishop intensely glaring slightly.

"Yes, a massive Saxon inclusion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot begins

"and only kill everything." Gawain finishes.

"So you'll just leave the land to the woads, and I risked my life for nothing?"Galahad speaks from where he was now sitting in his chair. Germanus just grunts in response.

"Gentlemen, your discharge paper with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first I need a word with your commander. " Germanus speaks sitting down. When he notices that no one is leaving he adds "in private."

"we have no secrets," Arthur answers. Germanus hits his hand on the table throwing a little fit at not being listened to.

"Come, let's leave roman business to Romans," Lancelot says quickly downing the remainder of his wine. The Knights begin to exit the room slowly one by one each taking the goblet not caring if they could or not.

"Let is go, Bors," Dangonet speaks clapping a hand onto Bors' shoulder when he notices the man not leaving before exiting the room before Tristain. Arthur watches each of the knights go his eyes lingering on Lancelot who is the last to exit giving a brief nod to Arthur heading in the opposite direction of the other presumably to check on Ava then go join the others at the Tavern later.

* * *

"No... please no... Papa don't go don't leave me ...you promised." Ava mutters tossing and turning, Lancelot enters her room and runs his hand through her hair which had fallen out of the braid he had made earlier.

"Ava come on wake up everything is okay," Lancelot says softly waking her up. Avalon slowly comes out dreamlike state. Avalon sits up and leans into her papa. The two lay in the bed cuddling in a comfortable silence before Lancelot breaks the silence speaking up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Papa promise you'll never leave me?" Ava asks shakily, Lancelot can clearly picture his daughters hazel eyes teared up her bottom lip quivering as she tries to hold her tears at bay. It makes Lancelot remember that she isn't a young adult, but a little girl who had just recently turned ten only weeks ago. Avalon acts older then she really is, she is one of the wisest ten-year-old that either of her fathers had ever met and they are not just saying that because she is their daughter. Lancelot reaches over and grabs Avalon's stuffed horse that he had gotten for her when she was still in the crib. The stuffed animal had quickly become a comfort item for her and when she felt upset she would always clutch it to her chest. Lancelot carefully placed the stuffed animal on her head making her giggle slightly.

"Even if I do remember I will always be in your heart. I will never truly be gone," Lancelot says softly remembering what his mother had said to him when she had been sick and bedridden after having his younger brother. Lancelot then remembers something his father had said to him before he left. "Have I ever told you what my father told me before I left my home to come here?"

"No," Avalon says quietly intrigued by the conversation they had begun. It was rare that her papa ever talked to anything related to his homeland and when he did she listened intently wanting to know as much as possible. Ava did not know that her father was forced to come to Britain to serve under Rome, only that he had left home and traveled here where he became a knight and met her dad Arthur. Ava knew that her father had two twin sisters and a younger brother who was still very young when he left.

"My father told me that great warriors come back as horses," Lancelot explains "Which is why I insist that we take care of our horses properly and not mistreat them. The horses are also my friends they protect me and never mistreat me so why should I do that to them? It just doesn't make any sense."

"So even if you are gone you will still come back to protect me?" Ava asks as sleep starts to take over once again. Lancelot simply nods and kisses her temple. Lancelot strokes her hair as she begins to drift back into sleep. Eventually, her breathing evens out and Lancelot carefully slips out of the bed walking to the doorway. Lancelot stands in the doorway wondering what she could have been talking about and what exactly had happened in her dream.

"I promise that I will never leave you on my free will," Lancelot whispers before closing the door once again sure that she would sleep through the night without any nightmare plaguing her peaceful dreams. Lancelot feels guilty believing that no one should have to fear their parents won't return, but knowing that it is just life. As Lancelot walks to the tavern his thoughts remain on his family. The family he has not seen in fifteen years time. He remembers his mother's face and scared eyes as he turned and left for his journey to Rome. His father's wrinkles that had developed with age. His twin sisters, the oldest Tamura and her eagerness to learn and follow Lancelot, she was the one that had given Lancelot his lion pendant. His youngest twin sister Mada who was just as eager to learn, but always the more of the shy of the two. Mada usually helped their mother tend to things. The youngest of the family when Lancelot had left was his brother Megis, but his mother had been with child when he had left.

* * *

"Why do you talk to god and not to me?" Lancelot speaks up as he enters the stable hearing his lover praying to his god. Arthur jumps up off of the floor his hand immediately flies to his hip where Excalibur rests. Lancelot holds up his hands in mock surrender but continues to advance. Arthur looks at Lancelot sadly. "Or, pray to whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot," Arthur answers watching as Lancelot moves closer. "Why do you challenge this?"

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees" Lancelot replies serious yet cheeky at the same time.

"No man fears to kneel before the god he trusts. Without faith without belief in something, what are we?" Arthur claims as he takes in the tired expression that his first knight is wearing.

"To try to get past the Woads in the North is insanity," Lancelot states angrily finally showing his true feelings about the situation at hand.

"Them we've fought before," Arthur calmly responds to Lancelot's angry outburst.

"Not north of the wall" Lancelot exclaims "How many Saxons, hmm? How many Tell me... do you believe in this mission

"These people need our help it is our duty to get them out-" Arthur begins before he is interrupted.

"I don't care about your charge and I don't give a damn about Romans. If you want to take on this mission then so be it, but suicide cannot be chosen for another." Lancelot spits angrily upset about the whole situation.

"and yet you choose death for this family" Arthur yells angrily

"no I choose life and freedom for myself and the men" Lancelot yells back just as angrily, turning around Lancelot falls onto one of the hay bails. Both take a few deep breaths to calm themselves down.

"how many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered out flanked yet still we triumph. With you at my side, we can do so again Lancelot we are knights what their purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"Arthur states confidently, but softer.

"Arthur you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield " Lancelot says tiredly standing up from the hay he was sitting on and moving close to Arthur before leaving. Arthur could clearly tell that there was something else that was clearly bothering him but decided not to worry about it now and he began preparing for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

Arthur enters Lancelot's room to find that he isn't there. Arthur briefly panics, but then decides to check Avalons room. When he arrives he can see the lean form of Lancelot sitting on Avalons bed while the girl sleeps on top of him. He can't see the expression on Lancelot's face, but he can tell that the man is still upset from earlier.

"What is troubling you?" Arthur asks as he approaches, Arthur kneels beside the bed where Lancelot sits by Avalon's head. "And do not say it is nothing because I can clearly tell that there is something bothering you."

"If we are going to speak let's go to my room," Lancelot speaks quietly shifting the little girl in her sleep so her torso no longer lays on his lap but across the bed. Arthur and Lancelot silently leave the room one after another after both of them give her one more kiss on the forehead. When they arrive at Lancelot's room Lancelot sits on the bed while Arthur takes a seat at the bay window. "Avalon had a night terror tonight,"

"Every child suffers from them," Arthur states not seeing what was bothering the younger man so much. Lancelot shakes his head and puts his hands over his face dragging them down looking at Arthur tiredly.

"Her night terror was about me dying Arthur," Lancelot speaks up after a moment of silence. Arthur looks at the knight in shock.

"What do you mean? Did she tell you?" Arthur says now worried he had thought this was going to be a serious dream.

"No, but when I walked into the room she was muttering my same and saying don't leave me and there were tears running down her face. Then when I asked her about she asked me to promise that I will never leave her." Lancelot explains and Arthur finally understands why he was so worried and seemed upset. They had thought they were going to be able to leave, but now they had to go on a mission more dangerous than all the others. Lancelot was more worried about Avalon then he was about himself in this whole situation. "We promised that the dangerous missions would be over after this day Arthur. We have no way of knowing how she will react to this news and I am betting that it will not be a good reaction."

"No, it won't. We do not even know how long this mission will take either." Arthur says as he moves to the bed and sits beside Lancelot. Lancelot rests his head against the taller man's shoulder. "Rome broke their promise, but I assure you they will not do it again especially after I threatened the Bishops life. We will make it out of the mission alive both of us together, and I will always protect you."

"I know that you will always protect me Arthur and the others and always try to prevent something dangerous from happening to us, but things do not always go as planned," Lancelot speaks quietly, leaning over to the lamp he blows it out. "We should sleep tomorrow will be a long day."

Lancelot and Arthur lay down wrapped in each other's arms thinking of the events to come the following day.

* * *

The next morning Lancelot and Arthur are woken by something bouncing on their bed. Arthur groans and opens his eyes quickly shutting them again when the light blinds his eyes. Lancelot also groans and rolls away and off the bed grunting when he lands on the hard floor. Avalon giggles and Arthur reaches up and pulls her down and starts tickling her.

"Mercy! Mercy!"Ava shouts through the laughter there is a huge grin on her face that Arthur and Lancelot love. Lancelot picks himself off of the floor and watches the interaction between Arthur and Ava both look extremely happy and he wishes that they weren't forced to leave for however long it would take for them to return.

"Time for breakfast," Lancelot says as he stands up grabbing Ava from off of Arthurs back from the playful wrestling match they had begun. Ava was already dressed for the day and her training sessions that would be later on that day. Ava was wearing a pair of riding breeches, with a dress they had made specifically for the purpose that she could ride comfortably with the skirt longer in the back but just above the knee in the front, her hair was in a complicated braid that one of the people around the house must have done for her. Ava was also wearing her riding boots and her light armor they had made for her tenth birthday. The family walked into the dining area only to see Bishop Germanus, looking at each other briefly Arthur and Lancelot knew that the truth would come out during breakfast even if they tried to prevent it.

"it is a fine day to leave the wall for one last task is it not?" The bishop asks eating some bread. Breakfast had been going well until now. Arthur and Lancelot glanced at each other before looking to Avalon. Avalon dropped her utensils and looked back and forth from the three men.

"You promised... you promised that getting him was the last mission, that we would go visit Papas's family in Samaria! Then go to Rome to see its beauty then return here!" Avalon exclaims angrily standing and running out of the room. Lancelot and Arthur both stood before sitting back down knowing it was probably best to leave her for now and they would talk to her later on.

* * *

"Please watch over her for us and tell her we are sorry," Lancelot speaks to Vanora, they were getting ready to leave ad Avalon had disappeared into her room and wouldn't let either of her parents in so they could speak to her.

"I will Lancelot, I always have before and I will continue to do so. Do not fret she is just upset," Vanora calms Lancelot who was beginning to get anxious from the reaction from Avalon. Lancelot nods and puts one foot in the stirrup lifting himself up, he then walks to where Arthur and his horse are waiting for the others to leave. Both men were hoping that Ava would show her face to say a proper goodbye, but she was to upset to do so. Finally, they were able to leave after Bors and the others said goodbye one last time. Ava wouldn't even talk to her uncles which worried Lancelot further, but knew that it was sad news that they had to do one last thing for Rome before they were free men, Ava didn't understand that they were being forced to do this, and it was not their own free will. The group was finally able to leave and began the journey to find the Roman family. Looking back at the Wall as they left Arthur could make out the face of Avalon as well as the bishop watching them leave.


	5. Sorry

Hi if you are this I'm not sure if I will be continuing to update because my family life has been shit right now. My mom just came into my room and told me I ruined chrismas for everyone and that everything's my fault and that i should apologize and basically said once I go to college to not come back.


	6. Chapter 4

Avalon lays in her bed thinking about her fathers' who had left two weeks prior. No one knew when they would return. A knock is heard on the door before the door opens and Vanora walks into the room. Ava turns to face away from Vanora, Ava now realizes that this is their most dangerous mission yet and she didn't even say bye to any of them.

"Sweetheart I know you are mad at yourself for not saying goodbye to them, but they could come back any day and do you really think they would want to hear that all you did was eat sleep and train?" Vanora says trying to coax her out of bed to come play with a couple of the kids her age. Ava shrugs and turns to face Vanora.

"When do you think they will be back?" Avalon sits up in bed and leans on Vanora. Her Aunt Vanora was the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. Vanora looks at Ava's sad face and smiles softly.

"I'm not sure honey, but they will hopefully be back soon. Now sit up so I can do your hair. You are going to help me at the Tavern because one of the other barmaids is sick right now. There is something going around," Avalon nods and sits up so Vanora can begin braiding her long curly black hair. Vanora waits outside as Ava changes into one of the simple and comfortable dresses that her dad had gotten for her. Ava and Vanora walk to the tavern, Vanora could have one of the other women in the village help her, but there is a bonus in having Ava help because no one would try anything because they were all scared of the consequences.

* * *

"Knights?" Arthur turns his horse to face the others, they were on the ice and the Saxon army was approaching and fast. There was no possible way that they could outrun them any longer.

"Well, I'm tired of running... and these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting,"

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway,"

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket,"

"and finally get a look at the bastards,"

"Here. Now."

Lancelot says nothing instead just gives a look saying I'm with you. The Knights prepare while Arthur talks to Jols. Guinevere comes to stand by them deciding that she too will join them in the fight against the small portion of the Saxon army that is fast approaching.

"You look frightened," Lancelot says looking behind him at Guinevere who sneers at him in response.

* * *

"Papa? Dad?" Avalon whispers shifting in her bed tossing and turning. "No!" She screams sitting upright in her bed taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Ava had been suffering from awful dreams since her fathers had left the fort. Each time one or both of them would meet their demise every time and she didn't have a chance to say goodbye to them because she was to upset to say goodbye before they left.

"Miss Avalon are you okay?" A voice comes through the door. Ava recognizes the voice of one of the girls that live in the wall Acheflow. Acheflow was a year older than Ava and worked at the farmers market to sell the food they make at her home. Acheflow was also one of Ava's friends who had wanted to learn to fight alongside the boys but had been ridiculed for it so Ava had offered to let Acheflow train with herself.

"Yes. How many times have I told you not to use formalities?" Ava replies standing from her bed and walking to the door to open it letting the slightly older girl in. Ava walked behind the changing area quickly changing into the dress and armor that she had laid out for herself the night before.

"I do not know," Acheflow says chuckling softly wearing her own dress with a sword strapped around her waist. Avalon walks out from behind the curtain and places her clothes on her bed claiming to take care of it later and walking out of her room Acheflow following. The two walk to the tavern together knowing Vanora was there.

"Good morning," Ava greets Vanora sitting at one of the tables her fathers normally sat at. Vanora turns and smiles in greeting giving the two some berries and some type of meat. Ava began to pick at the meal not really hungry, the girl hadn't had much of an appetite since her fathers had left. Vanora gives a sad look seeing the action however she did not make a comment about it.

"Any night terrors?" Vanora asks and Ava nods, Vanora looks at the young girl in pity. Ava had gone to Vanora weeping early one morning, Ava had explained the awful night terrors she had. Walking around the table to place a hand on Ava's shoulder Vanora speaks once again. "I am sure they will return soon."

Ava nods in thanks and stands as she had finished her meal. Acheflow stands as well and follows silently behind Ava as she walks to the training ground. Without either of them saying anything the girls both unsheathed their weapons and circled each other. Avalon was using a dagger while Acheflow used her normal sword. Acheflow moved forward first lunging, Ava moved away from the blow and easily parried and moved forward. The two girls exchange multiple blows and blocks. Finally, Ava dodges another strike and knocks the swords from Acheflow's hand when she can't back away fast enough.

"How is it that you can do that?" Acheflow frowns bending down to retrieve her fallen sword. Ava smiles at the older girl.

"I am sure you will best me one day flow," Ava says grinning and the girls face each other again both sweating from the long fight. The two were pretty evenly matched in their set of skills. A new fight had just begun when someone ran into the arena. Ava recognized the man as the servant of the bishop who was a coward and weasel if you were to ask Ava.

"They have arrived." The man announces. Ava quickly resheaths her dagger in its place in her boot. Ava turns to look at flow who nods and she sprints back to the square. Ava makes it back to her home before the knights have even entered the square. When they arrive she can see Dagonet wrapped in blankets being carried on Bors' horse. Ava watched as a young boy ran past the guards and to Dagonet as the Bishop begins speaking to a boy who exited the carriage.

"Lucan!" A woman in a blue dress yells as the young boy runs to Dagonet. One of the guards moved to stop him but Galahad quickly pulls out his sword and holds it to the guard's neck. Arthur watches the women with sharp eyes, looking behind the women his eyes fall upon Ava.

"Dad!" Ava exclaims as she runs forward burying her head into his neck when he picks her up swiftly and holds her close to him. Arthur turns to the doctor and nods. The doctor moves forward and takes Dagonet from where he was hanging off of Bors barely conscious and onto the stretcher and walks out of the square and in the direction of the infirmary Bors following quietly behind. Lancelot moves forward and lifts Ava from Arthur's arms and walks to his quarters with the young girl apologizing for not saying goodbye in his arms.

"Papa I'm sorry!" Ava speaks crying in his arms as they walk through the village.

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear sweet child. We did not inform you earlier because you were asleep and then you were so happy and we didn't want to ruin it." Lancelot explains as they finally arrive at his quarters. Ava nods on his shoulder.

"Who was that woman?" Ava asks curiously remembering the way that her dad was watching her.

"No one you should be concerned about. Now tell me what have you been up to?" Lancelot says smoothly changing the subject from the Lady he does not trust or like.

"Acheflow and I have spent most of our time training," Ava states quietly as there is a knock on the door. Lancelot moves to open the door and notices it is Lady Guinevere.

"Is there anything that you need?" Lancelot asks trying not to sound displeased that she is at his door.

"Yes um, Arthur said he would like to see you and the girl. Something about some lady named Vanora," Guinevere explains Lancelot turns and nods at Avalon who stands and follows him out of the room.

"Where is Acheflow?" Lancelot asks the girls were nearly always together since they had become friends.

"She went to help Vanora at the Tavern. I bested her in another match today," Ava says and the Lady looked at Ava first in surprise then Lancelot.

"Rome has female warriors?" Guinevere asks Lancelot shakes his head no.

"No, but neither Avalon nor Acheflow are Roman. If a woman wishes to become a warrior then they may but we will not force them it is common in my homeland to have female warriors. Avalon is my daughter and Acheflow is her closest friend," Lancelot speaks as they arrive at the room with the roundtable. Arthur is already in his chair as are the other knights excluding Dagonet. The bishop is also present. Avalon goes around the table greeting her uncles, she stops walking around the table at Arthur and sits next to him leaning on him.

"Where is Dagonet?" Avalon asks quietly fearing the answer. The girl had been expecting the man to be here. Arthur stays silent but drops a gentle kiss on the young girl's hair.

"Dag is in the infirmary he should be okay," Bors answers the girl after realizing that no one else would be answering the girl's question.

"Arthur!" Acheflow exclaims as she runs into the room getting glared at by the bishop and his manservant while the others look at the girl curiously for she has never called Arthur by his first name alone or any of the others for that matter. "There is something wrong with Dagonet,"

Ava is the first out of her seat running and following her friend out of the door. The others move and quickly follow and soon all the knights are running through the garrison to the infirmary. The bishop watches them go and shakes his head obviously displeased that he was interrupted. When they arrive at the medic center they see the physician put a cloth over the tall man's face. Lucan enters the infirmary and goes to Dagonet and takes the ring off of his finger and turns around to Guinevere and weeps into her stomach. Avalon turns to her father and begins crying, Acheflow also begins to cry because she has grown up around the knights and had known Dagonet well. Acheflow had been abandoned by her mother and her father was one of the villagers who fought and he had passed in a battle she has been cared by her mother's brother who was often absent. The Knights had taken over and had begun to care for the girl just as they did for Ava Lancelot held Acheflow and Arthur held Ava, they exchanged a brief nod before they exit the infirmary the others following. They all walk back to the square when they arrive the Bishop is there waiting for them with the scrolls giving them their freedom.

"Your papers with safe conduct through Rome," the bishop states as one of the men opens the box. Arthur leaves with the girls taking to the stables, Lancelot steps forward and takes the papers handing one to each of the knights. When he goes to Bors, Lancelot gives him two one for himself and one for Dagonet.

"Bors," Lancelot says urging to take the scrolls. "For Dagonet."

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a freeman he's dead," The larger man has tears in his eyes as he takes the papers throws them to the ground then storms out of the square. The others leave as well soon after Gawain steps forward and takes the papers while Tristan takes the box form the centurion, Lancelot looks down as he stalks away in the direction of the stables.


End file.
